kuenstlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Antoni Karwowski
aktuell ein substub, könnte anhand der enversion ausgebaut werden, nur scheint die auch nicht gerade übermäßig gut zusein --Cartinal 22:08, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) ---- thumb|Antoni Karwowski in seinem Atelier Antoni Karwowski (* 14. April 1948 in Grajewo) ist ein polnischer Lyrische Abstraktion Maler und Performance-Künstler. Er stammt aus einer kleinen Stadt in Ostpolen, die von einem der größten Nationalparks Europas, dem National Park umgeben ist. Sein Vater, Jozef Karwowski arbeitete als Sozialarbeiter und in der Kulturförderung, seine Mutter Larysa (geborene Zub) als Friseurin. Antoni hat einen jüngeren Bruder namens Maciej. Er wuchs, umgeben von mehreren Generationen, unter dem starken Einfluss seines Vaters und russischen Großvaters (Szymon Zub) auf. Seinen ersten Malunterricht erteilte ihm sein Vater. Dies und der Kontakt zu seinem kreativen Großvater, der Gedichte schrieb und alte russische Lieder sang, bildeten die Wurzeln für seinen weiteren künstlerischen Werdegang. Das Zusammenspiel polnischer und russischer Kultur und Tradition, sowie sein Aufwachsen innerhalb der ursprünglichen Natur der Biebrza schulten seine Sensibilität und stärkten seinen Individualismus, der sich in seiner Kunst und Beziehung zur Umwelt wiederfindet. miniatur|hochkant|Three Graces in Blue painting by Antoni Karwowski. Nach dem Abitur experimentierte Antoni neben der Malerei mit verschiedenen Kunstformen. Seine Suche nach künstlerischer Bildung führte ihn durch verschiedene Wohnorte und Universitäten, er arbeitete zwischenzeitlich als Bergarbeiter bis er schließlich an der Fakultät der schönen Künste der Torun den Ort fand, an dem er seine Talente ausbauen und zu einem professionellen Künstler werden konnte. Im Verlauf seiner Karriere entwickelte Antoni seinen eigenen Stil über den ein Berliner Kunstkritiker sagte „…Aus seinen Bildern strahlt ein farbintensives Licht, das durch Perfektion in seinem Atelier entstand. Die Metapher dieses Lichts gibt den figurativen Elementen in seinen Bildern eine magische und surreale Note. Neben den erleuchtenden Farben schöpfen seine Bilder die Kraft aus dem Reichtum der Symbolik und Mehrschichtigkeit, wodurch die Malerei von Antoni sich fern ab einer schlichten, dekorativen Funktion platziert. Antonis Malerei fasziniert und verführt mit Farbe und Licht. Ihr Verstehen erfordert Zeit und eine enge Auseinandersetzung mit diesem Hauptthema, erst dann zeigt sich der volle Umfang des Ausdruckes, dessen er sich bedient. Seine Bilder befinden sich in verschiedenen privaten Sammlungen in Europa. Er hat ebenfalls Aufträge von Unternehmen und Institutionen angenommen, z.B. dem Klinikum in Dortmund, 2005 für das Antoni riesige Wandgemälde ( 53m lang) schuf, welche sich der Aufmerksamkeit eines breiten Publikums erfreuen. miniatur|hochkant|Girl with Green Dogs painting by Antoni Karwowski. Kunstausstellungen 2007 – "Anders Gallery"-Lünen (Deutschland) 2007 - "ZERO Gallery"- Berlin (Deutschland) 2006 - Museum of Art - Santa Fe (Argentinien) 2006 - Museum Contemporary Art – Naples (Italien) 2005 - "Galerie automatique", Berlin-Strasbourg 2005 - Art Platform, Tel - Aviv (Israel) 2005 - Polish Art Fair 2005, Poznan (Polen) 2004 – Project „MOTION"- Berlin (Deutschland) 2003 - V International Baltic Biennial – Szczecin (Polen) 2002 - Berliner Landtag – Berlin (Deutschland) 2002 - „Distance 777” - 68elf gallery – Köln (Deutschland) 2001 - Europäisches Kulturzentrum, Köln (Deutschland) 2001 – “Kunst am limit” -"Pussy Galore"- Berlin (Deutschland) 2001 - "RAUMTRIEB 2001", art festival – Berlin (Deutschland) 2001 – Wystawa malarstwa,„Reimus gallery" Essen (Deutschland) 1999 - Ostholstein Museum – Eutin (Deutschland) 1999 - Galerie am Domplatz – Münster (Deutschland) 1999 - National Museum in Szczecin (Polen) 1996 – “Forum Ost – West” – Bergisch Gladbach (Deutschland) 1994 - "Anders Gallery"-Lünen (Deutschland) 1994 - „Forum Gallery" – Leverkusen (Deutschland) 1993 – “Cztery Zywioly” – Museum, Greifswald (Deutschland) 1992 - "Gaia Cztery Sezony"- Gerlesborg (Schweden) 1992 - Municipal Gallery - Nakskov (Dänemark) 1990 - „En Garde Gallery" - Aarhus (Dänemark) 1988 - „Fine Art Gallery"-Trollhattan (Schweden) 1988 - XV Festival of Polish Contemporary Art,- Szczecin (Polen) 1987 - "Bridge West & East" Antwerpen (Belgien) 1985 - "Nagra Malare"-Vanersborg (Schweden) 1981 – “Palacyk” , Wroclaw (Polen) Performance 2010 - "My Tram", Szczecin (Poland)http://www.rhiz.eu/artefact-50681-en.html 2005 - "Reading White Books ", Tel Aviv (Israel) 2001 - "Salz arm", Berlin (Deutschland) 1998 - “Sentimental trip on east" - Moltkerei Werkstatt, Cologne (Deutschland) 1998 - "Middle ages anatomy" & "Gilgamesz – Enkind’s Dream” - Ermelerspeicher Gallery, Schwedt, (Deutschland) 1993 - "The Last Breath of Aborigine” – Gerlesborg (Schweden) 1981 - "Koncert na Kaprala i grzalke" Teatr Otwarty "Kalambur" – Wroclaw (Polen) 1980 – Public Space Action ”My Tram” –Torun (Polen) Kulturelle Projekte 2003 - 2009 Curator international Performance & Intermedia festival – Szczecin (Poland) 2002 - 2005 Co-organizer international performance project “Private impact” 1995 - 1999 Originator International Performance festival "Trawnik" (Poland – Germany) 1992 - 1994 Co-organizer international project "Gaia the four elements" 1981 - 1986 Organized and kept Centre of Art in Swinoujscie (Poland) 1980 - 1981 Cooperated as artist with Open Theatre Centre "Kalambur" in Wroclaw (Poland) Literatur * Mariusz Czarniecki, Czas przyszly dokonany, Spojrzenia, 12.1974. * Zwijndrechts echtpaar ijvert voor Oost-Europese kunst, De Zwijndrechtse Kombinatie, 04.02.1987. * Lillemor Svensson, Polska målare i Vänersborg, Trollhättans Tidning, 26.03.1988. * C.F.Garde, Kvindelighed på flere måder, Politiken, 25.02.1992. * Polska abstraktioner hos Några Målare, Ela, 11.02.1993. * Kulturen blomstrar på landet, Svenska Dagbladet, 26.02.1993. * Ingeborg Schwenke-Runkel, In die Wiesen längs der Oder, Kölner Stadt – Anzeiger, 05.03.1996. * Wolfgang Cassel, Vielfalt der polnischen Kunst, Lübecker Nachreichten, 22.06 1996. * Vier Künstler aus Stettin, Ostholsteiner Anzeiger, 28.06.1996. * Licht, Dunkelheit und flammende Energie, Hamburger Abendblatt, 12.04.1997. * Zwei Künstler aus Stetin, Altländer Tageblatt, 12.04.1997. * Karin M.Erdtmann, Mit Tauchsieder und Toilettenfrau- Neue Galerie zeigt Antoni Karwowski, Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger, 28.05.1997. * Marta Poszumska, Andrea Fink: Einbildungskraft - Bilder von Jan Bociaga und Antoni Karwowski. 4. Juli bis 22. August 1999, Ostholstein-Museum * Im Tabakspeicher Kunst erleben, Schwedter Stadtanzeiger, 25.06.2000. * Marita Poschitzki, Ausstellung auch in Stettin geplant, Uckemärker, 03.05.2001. * Sprache der Natur, Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger, 19.04.2002 * Performance polsko-niemiecki, Karwowski i Deimling, Głos Szczeciński, 13.06.2003 Weblinks * Antoni Karwowski bei der Artists Network Database (englisch) en:Antoni Karwowski